The Second Everything Disappeared
by katzchocolate
Summary: That one choice put the balance of past and future into utter chaos. The walls of past and future are collapsing as they are merging into the present but Italy didn't know that such a thing would happen. All he wanted was a good future and HRE had promised him that. However, his future self is struggling to grasp memories of his most precious person as they fade into nothing.
1. Chapter 1

The Second Everything Started to Disappear

**AN: I will often put #/no to signify that I want to say more but it would disrupt the story so you can scroll down if you are interested in what I have to say. I also want to say that this is my first Fanfiction from being gone and well I'd really appreciate it if you would give some feedback by leaving a review because well I want to know what I could still improve on and if you guys like the story because too be honest I'm running dry on story's at the moment so umm yeah… Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Two small figures stood atop the windswept hill, one of them staring intently into the other's eyes while the other glances in his direction with tear stained face.

"Italy, why won't you become the Roman Empire with me?" The figure says holding out his hand to Italy.

"I'm sorry Holy Roman Empire but, I can't," Italy says shaking **1** his head. "I told you not to ever ask me that but still you insist. I gave you my reasons the first time; I don't want to see you end up like my Grandpa. I don't want to see you hurt."

This time it was the Holy Roman Empire's turn to shake his head. "I promise Italy, it would be different from your Grandpa Rome. With you by my side, nothing can hurt us. We would manage the empire together and you can make sure that we don't become too strong and big. We would become successful, I would protect you, and you would protect me! Please Italy, I promise I won't make the same mistakes as your grandfather."

Italy hesitated, he was not sure if it was a good plan. The people might revolt and they would have to face many strong enemies but somehow, he wanted to believe that they would be safe and that the Holy Roman Empire was right. He looked into the Holy Roman Empire's deep blue eyes and he could feel the tears forming in his eyes. What if things go wrong? The Holy Roman Empire was a scary person but he was still Italy's friend and he wouldn't be able to stand it if someone close to him gets hurt. However, Italy thought, maybe if he was with the Holy Roman Empire then maybe, just maybe he will be able to protect him. He was still unsure about all this but he reluctantly took **2**HRE's hand.

"If you break your promise," Italy whispered shaking his head. "I don't know if I will ever forgive you."

HRE smiled and Italy's heart melted knowing that he made a friend smile. Suddenly, HRE pulled Italy into a hug and whispered in his ear, "I'm glad that you accepted. I also promise that, that I won't ever break my… my promise to you." HRE said the last bit with a shaky voice and Italy knew that he was crying. It was a bit of a shock for Italy; HRE had never shown much emotion to him before. However, he didn't fight against him, mostly because he was too weak, secondly because somehow in his mind he had a feeling that everything was going to turn out just fine and reluctantly but surely, he hugged him back.

~'~"~'~"~' ~'~"~'~"~' ~'~"~'~"~' ~'~"~'~"~' ~'~"~'~"~' ~'~"~'~"~' ~'~"~'~"~' ~'~"~'~"~' ~'~

Italy and HRE then became a great and powerful empire together. They won many wars but never started any and the people didn't seem to mind the empire growing. However, some historical things like the fall of the Holy Roman Empire never occurred because of the aid of Italy and even if North Italy lost his independence, he didn't seem to mind because HRE was a wonderful friend. Italy also learnt to return HRE's love for him and they lived a happy, peaceful life. However, they did encounter many hurdles like when Italy hit puberty and turned into a boy. It was shocking for HRE but he loved Italy so much that he was able to look past that. I also would like to mention that Germany never became a country, that WW1 and WW2 somehow never happened, and the world took a different path.

However, something in the balance of past and future was askew and they weren't as in sync as we had first thought. The walls of the past and future had started to collapse as they collided because the choice the past had made did not lead to the decided future. That future had started to break apart as the past moved forward into the present and the past had started to be rewritten. The past however, has not recognized the destruction it has made but the future is starting to feel its effects especially its inhabitants. More precisely, what would become of Germany and everything associated with him if the past had fully taken over the present?

* * *

**1: I really wanted to say the line that HRE's subordinates or something said to HRE when they were trying to describe Italy in the anime but it was going to become too long winded. So, if you want you can just imagine every time I said him or his when I was speaking about chibitalia you can just insert ( his, hers, genderless chibilike thing) or something of that sorts…**

**2: I decided it was really bothersome to always type the Holy Roman Empire in every single sentence so I decided to call him HRE now. With a few exceptions of course. Also, if you complain that I could have but the transition in a better place well, too bad! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

The Second Everything Disappeared

Chapter 2: The Beginning**1**

**AN: You know if you guys really like this you should say it cuz it's discouraging not to get feedback from anybody *sigh* anyways I hope you guys like this new chapter. It took me a while to think up an idea and then we went on a trip and there was no internet so I wasn't able to upload this. Anyways, like I said I hope you enjoy and sorry if it's really boring and very repetitive but hey, best thing I've got so far! Enjoy! :3 (gosh I'm repeating myself)**

* * *

Pasta. It was probably the only thing that Italy was good at making. Well, probably the only thing that Germany appreciates him making. Therefore, every day when he can, Italy tries to make pasta for his potato and wurst-loving friend. He was just in the middle of doing just that when it came to him. At first, it came as a small itch that nagged the back of his head, but as he tried to ignore it, it progressively got worse. Soon it became a full-fledged migraine that raked his head. It was as if someone was trying to tear his head apart from the inside. It was-naturally-painful. He dropped the pot of pasta he was currently holding and clutched his head. The pot fell with a loud clanging noise as the steel met with the cold hard floor, the contents spilling all over the place.

Italy doubled over as his head throbbed with pain as it worsened because of the loud clanging noise of the pot. He grabbed for the sink to try to refresh his head with cold water but as his hand reached out into thin air, he slipped on his lunch and fell smack on his bottom. His hand shot back to his head as the pain doubled in strength. He started feeling faint, as if he were going to lose consciousness any moment and through the ringing of his ears he could hear a man call for his name.

"Italy?" It first came as a question but soon after when he didn't reply it came as a worried shout. He heard footsteps frantically running to the kitchen gradually getting louder.

"Italy!" The voice called again. He could just barely hear the person enter the kitchen and he tried to open his eyes to take a better look of his saviour. However, circumstances should have it; it was far too painful to open his eyes so all he could manage was a barely see-through -able squint.

He saw a blurry shape dressed in green with a fuzzy blond head step closer to him. It kneeled down towards him and he tried to open his eyes to this person's face better however, he could feel his vision fading and he knew he was going to pass out from the pain soon enough. He felt a hand lightly touch his shoulder. It was firm but caring and he could tell that the person was afraid of touching him, less he causes him any more pain. The man-for now he knew it was a man because of his touch-leaned closer to him whispering to him as he was approaching an injured animal.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Italy tried shaking his head but as soon as he did so a new wave of pain came to his head and he clutched it tighter. The man kept whispering telling him to try not and move his head if it hurts too much and reassuring him that it was going to be ok. The man then further questioned him on what happened to him. Italy tried to think up words through the pain but in the end, he couldn't manage to. It was as if he had turned back into a child who had just learnt a new word and had forgotten it. The man just patiently waited for his response. Italy really didn't want to seem rude so he tried to think up of an answer past the pain but all he was able to think of-well, more like wonder- was the identity of the kind man trying to help him.

He tried to speak but his words came out in a whisper and broken. "Who…who….are…you?"

The man paused, Italy heard him sigh before whispering his reply. "Don't you recognize my voice?"

Italy tried thinking but his mind had gone dead. Was he supposed to know this person? He was about to shake his head in response because thinking made his head hurt more when the man quickly whispered to him telling him not to move his head. It seemed more of an order really. There was a brief silence as if the man was taken aback but the composure was quickly gathered again and he replied to him as if he were speaking to a child.

"I'm Germany. Don't you remember?"

Germany? Italy thought he had heard the name before but as said before his brain had seemed to die on him. He shook his head disregarding the orders the man was harshly whispering to him and the pain but that greatly failed. Another silence before he heard Germany shifting around muttering to himself. "

"He must have hurt his head when he fell…I must get him to the doctor to see if there is any damage to his head…"

Italy then suddenly felt light-headedness as the pain grew worse and he knew that he couldn't stay conscious for very long. He wanted to talk to this Germany more but his body-being naturally weak and reliant on others-wouldn't be able to take any more pain. He could feel his consciousness slowly slipping away and the last thing he could remember was landing on a soft and warm embrace.

* * *

**1: Alright, alright, I know it's a very bad chapter name and it's overused but hey technically it's a chapter describing Italy's terrible headache and what's a better way to start a chapter with that huh? (slight sarcasm) But seriously, this chapter was supposed to signify the beginning of the merge of the two time spaces to make the present so I think it's kind of fitting…maybe…**


	3. Chapter 3: The day everything faded

The Second Everything Disappeared

Chapter 3: The day everything started to fade

**AN: Hey Everyone! Sorry if my uploading is kind of out of order right now… I'm sort of getting back into the habit of writing every week but I assure you guys that I'll be uploading at least every Friday. If not, then every Saturday and if I couldn't do that then I'll probably have an excuse… maybe…Also, I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't have the best writing and if I make any mistakes… I'm just tired and kind of stressed out because I just had a science test… Anyways, Enjoy! Also comments on my writing and what I could improve on is always welcomed so yeah! Enjoy!**

Italy woke up to the smell of medication and white walls**1.** Where was he? The last thing that he could remember was having a terrible headache and as if on cue, his head slightly throbbed. Looks like it hasn't disappeared yet, he thought. He tilted his head around a bit, examining the room. To his left there was a bedside table with a simple, empty, glass vase adorning it. Past the vase was a window framed by soft, mint green curtains, they were drawn closed. He squinted his eyes trying to look past the opaque curtains to establish the time. However, his head only throbbed even more and he just gave up.

Italy sat there wondering how long he had stayed in the hospital-which he found out that he was in from examining the room- and who had brought him here. He pondered that question for a bit, somehow he just couldn't seem to remember the face or name of his 'rescuer'. As if on cue**2** he heard two voices, they came down the –what he presumed was a hallway- and stopped before his door. He listened closely and noted that one of the voices sounded familiar. He thought for a bit and his eyes widened in realization when he remembered. Oh that man, Italy thought. He was in the middle of remembering the name of the voice's owner when his thoughts were interrupted by the small conversation the voices had picked up. He didn't want to seem like an eavesdropper but, if he was to be honest with himself, he was interested in what his 'rescuer' had to say.

"Doctor, why doesn't he remember me?"**3**

"Well, we checked his head for any brain damage but the results turn up clean. He's perfectly healthy. Although, the impact on his head, if what you say is true then, he may be suffering from temporary memory loss. There is no need to worry; his memories will come back eventually."**4**

"Thank you doctor, may I see him now?"

"Yes you may. However, if he is sleeping please try not to disturb him."

Italy saw the man turn as well as the knob of the door when the doctor added, "Don't try to press him for anything that he might not know. It might cause him stress and well, the best thing he can do right now is rest. Alright? The brain just needs to rest and recollect itself."

The man nodded and entered the room. He grabbed a stool that was standing on the corner of the room-which Italy didn't notice- and sat down beside him. Italy noted to himself that the man had not noticed he was awake yet. So, slowly he started to sit up. The man looked slightly startled as his thoughts were interrupted but as always, he seemed to regain his composure straight afterwards.

"Oh Italy, I didn't know you were awake," the man said softly smiling. He paused before cautiously adding, "Do you remember anything now?"

Italy thought for a moment before replying, "I remember…"

The man's eyes seemed to light up and his face seemed to loosen itself, as if it were a spring wound up tight. However, the spring compressed itself again after Italy continued with his reply. "I remember… that you saved me from my headache but I still can't remember anything before that."

Italy felt bad for the man, he obviously cared a lot for him but he just couldn't remember him and he felt guilty that he was supposed to know the guy but, he was treating him like a stranger. After a slight pause he added, "Don't worry! I'll try to remember you as quick as I can I promise! I'll just close my eyes and I'm sure everything will come back to me!"

The man gave Italy a weak, sceptical but hopeful smile and he returned it before closing his eyes.

Italy tried focusing as hard as he could but no matter how hard he tries, he just ends up forgetting more. He opened his eyes to tell the man that he had no luck but when he did, he wasn't at the hospital anymore. Instead, he was surrounded by dark swirling clouds that danced about him. He started to panic. Where was he!? He ran around a couple of times only to find that he was nowhere and he tried screaming but his voice seemed to be not working. Italy like to believe that he was a strong man but he was weak and he knew it. He was filled with fear and he fell to his knees in desperation. Italy didn't know why but at the back of his mind, he was compelled to scream out to the man for help, he just didn't know why.

He glanced up from the ground and saw a yellow tinge amongst the darkness. He squinted at it and realized that the yellow pigment was light. He scrambled to his feet, curiosity taking over any previous fear he once had. He slowly walked up to it and as he got closer, he was able to see the source of light more clearly. It was a floating torch. Italy stopped and cocked his head to the side, a floating torch? As if it had seen him, the torch raced over to him and started bobbing around his head like an excited puppy. Italy was more confused now than ever and he reached out to touch it. The lamp instantly stopped moving and Italy hesitated. However, curiosity got the best of him and he touched it. As soon as his hand made contact, the torch exploded in a ball of light.

When he was able to see again, the darkness disappeared and he was standing on white, cotton candy like clouds. He looked around, if wasn't already more confused before, he was more, more confused now. He walked around for a while encountering nothing when a frame magically appeared in front of him. The frame depicted the man wearing a German WW1 uniform with a gun strapped to his back. He lightly touched the frame and the picture animated itself. It was the scene of Germany's and Italy's first meeting.

Italy walked along and as he continued to walk, new frames started to appear each depicting a special memory of Germany… Suddenly, everything came back to him. He heard a voice from behind him call his name and he turned around. There standing before him was Germany with an outstretched hand. Italy ran. He reached out for his hand but as soon as they were about to make contact, Germany shattered like glass and Italy fell through.

Italy opened his eyes and found himself back in the hospital. He was confused but he was more excited to break the news to Germany. Italy looked beside him and noticed that Germany was deep in thought therefore, not noticing him yet. Italy took hold of one of Germany's hands and smiled.

"Germany?"

* * *

**1:First of all I guess you guys really don't want to know this random bit of information but apparently, when a person wakes up, the first of their senses to wake up is their hearing then their smell and last to wake up is your sight… don't know if I got that right so don't judge!**

**2: Oh yeah I noticed I was saying 'as if on cue' so much that I wanted to joke about it but… the joke just disappeared from my head… well, I guess that's what happens when you right your thoughts at the very end…**

**3: I wanted to tell you guys that I don't want to put their accents and stuff in. It's not that I can't be bothered it's just that I never really liked writing accents. You may call that lazy story writing but I call it preference! Also you can just imagine that they have accents you know.**

**4: Oh yeah that bit about the medical stuff! Sorry if I got that wrong… I'm not a doctor and what do expect that I search it up?! … Ok fine yeah but seriously, I'm kind of really tired right now like I said before so sorry if this chapter isn't as great as other chapters… anyways hoped you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4: Forgotten memories

The Second Everything Disappeared

Chapter 4: Forgotten Memories

**AN:I AM SO SORRY! I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to update! :'( It's just that for a week we lost broad band and then after that I kind of forgot and then thinking up of an idea to make into a chapter and … I'm a lazy excuse for a writer… oh well! Next time I won't keep any promises… anyways… I'm kind of having writers block so excuse the terrible chapters and the long time it takes to update… also just to make up the time you guys had to wait I made this chapter longer than the rest… hope it makes up the time you guys had to wait…Anyways like always Enjoy and remember to leave a review it's always helpful to get some. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Germany?" Italy asked looking into Germany's eyes with joy.

Germany looked back at him uncertain but hopeful and replied, "Italy?"

Italy threw his hands in the air before hugging Germany while exclaiming, "Germany! I'm back! I remember everything now! Though, I don't know why I'd forget you in the first place… Anyway, you don't have to worry anymore!"

Germany smiled. He was glad that Italy couldn't see his face because he was too afraid to admit it to him but, he was glad that he was back. Italy suddenly released him and took hold of his hands, bouncing up and down on the hospital bed with excitement. It was like he was a huge oversized, over excited puppy.

"Germany! Germany! When I am released let's throw a party with pasta and pizza and we can invite everybody! So what do you say?!"

Germany sighed but smiled at the idea, it was so like Italy. However, he put on a stern face and replied, "Italy, you have to rest! You have just recovered; you have no time for parties because as soon as you are fully recovered I will put you on a training programme so none of this would happen again!"

Italy looked at Germany as if he was a scolded dog however, a few moments passed and as if he didn't hear anything that Germany had just said he exclaimed, "So it's just a party for two of us then?"

Germany sighed and showed a worried smile, what was he going to do with Italy?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Once Italy had been released he rushed back home to get ready for the party. He didn't care about what Germany said or that it was 2 am in the morning, remembering someone special that you had forgotten about was an important occasion and important occasions such as this deserved a party to be thrown. He was disappointed when Germany told him that he wasn't going to accompany him home but he cheered up when he thought of the surprise on Germany's face when he shows him the feast he had made for the party.

It took about two hours to prepare the entire meal plus decorating the house. He also decided to do a bit of cleaning which took another hour to do. He couldn't help but want to throw the best party ever! When he had finished cleaning, took a shower, brushed his teeth and got dressed it was six am. He headed out to Germany's house in the cool morning breeze. It was always relaxing to take a stroll in the morning when the world is just about to wake up. The birds would be singing their morning songs and the streets would be free from cars and traffic. The smell of fresh bread in the bakeries would waft onto the sidewalks waiting to be bought and consumed by the passer by. When Italy crossed the border unto Germany's place**1** – taking care not to disturb Switzerland on the way because he knew the guy would come and shoot at him if he did.

Italy took into noticethe slight notice in the climate. It was always slightly colder at Germany's place**2**. Italy walked all the way to Germany's house and knocked at the front door waiting to surprise Germany with the news of the feast he had made. When no answer came, he knocked again this time louder. He received no answer yet again. Italy then decided to use the trick he'd always use to get inside Germany's house without him knowing.

He skirted around the house and stopped underneath a window. He was so lucky that Germany liked to have at least one window open to let fresh air in, even when he was outside. He quickly scrambled in making sure that no one saw him. He snuck around Germany's house as quiet as a mouse and opened his bedroom door. He didn't know what to expect when Germany wasn't at his bed. He wondered where Germany could be at this time in the morning. He knew Germany was an early riser but he had stayed up all night watching over him when he was in the hospital so he thought he would be sleeping.

He searched the entire house but found that Germany was nowhere at all and that was when he started to panic. He rushed around searching everything, every nook and cranny and so when he didn't find him he didn't know what to feel. Many emotions crossed him but in the end, curiosity and disappointment took over him. He had wanted to surprise Germany with the feast he had made and now the pasta had surely gotten cold. On the other hand though, he was deeply curious t where Germany could be at such an early hour and many ideas danced through his head, he paced as he did so and he was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed that he had walked out of Germany's house and onto the streets.

His thoughts weren't broken as he walked along until a voice called out to him.

" Guten Morgen/Goedemorgen**3** Italy!"

He turned around to be faced with a cat like grin and bright green eyes. He was confused at first but as his brain started to focus, he began to understand. He walked so far that he ended up in Belgium.

"Buongiorno Miss Belgium! I didn't notice that I had walked so far! I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even know I was walking! Oh yeah and by the way have you seen Germany anywhere?"

Belgium just looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Ger-ma-ny?"

"Yeah! The guy who lives next door to you!" Italy said pointing to the direction in which he came from.

Belgium just continued to give him the same puzzled look as before. She looked up as if in thought and shook her head. "I'm sorry Italy but my only neighbour that way is the Holy Roman Empire."

Italy looked at her with confusion and then with realization as he remembered. HRE! How could he have forgotten! After he promised to never forget! How could he forget something so important! He closed his eyes, his head had started to pound and throb yet again and when he opened his eyes he found that he was no longer with Miss Belgium but instead, he was in a dark place just as before.

Dark clouds seemed to swirl around him in a never-ending universe of blackness and like before; a light appeared somewhere off into the distance. When Italy walked up to it, he found that it was another one of those floating torches. However, unlike before when he reached out to touch it, it didn't explode into a bright, shining ball of light. Instead, it split into two and multiplied in a fashion that it created a pathway for him. Italy did not want to enter the hallway to be honest he was scared. He received a bad feeling from it, not that the swirling, black fog that obscured his vision didn't creep him out enough. However, he had a feeling that if he didn't enter this hallway he would be stuck in this realm unable to get out. In the end, he did go.

The pathway was long and seemed to never end. Italy was tempted many times to go back, to turn around and it took all his will power to keep pushing on. After a while of walking, he started to get curious of how the torches can keep afloat without falling. He went to a torch that seemed to floatand was going to examine it when his face slammed into something hard. He cringed in pain as he disconnected his face from the invisible wall and rubbed his nose. He felt something cold shift underneath his hand and he jerked, yanking his hand away from what he was previously touching. Italy looked back at where his hand was and realized that it was solid. Before him, the mist swirled even though no air was blowing it and cautiously, he put his hand out. As soon as his hand reached the distance of the floating torch the mist solidified and hardened into a cold smooth surface. He slowly removed his hand and decided to keep on going. In all honesty, he didn't like the fact that he was trapped in a long tunnel without any escape.

Italy didn't know how long he had been walking for but at last he saw something glint in the distance. As he drew near he found that he was staring at a mirror however, one thing about this mirror was that it didn't give him the right reflection. He came face to face with a younger, slightly more poised version of himself. His clothing also differed greatly; it was as if his reflection had been living in a different timeline. He stared at it in bewilderment and his reflection stared back at him with the sae expression. He watched as his reflection then shook his head and blinked several times. He then in turn rubbed his eyes making sure he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't. His reflection then put on a face of dismay as Italy heard him mutter to himself.

"I must be hallucinating…. This is not a good sign… I must tell Ludwig…"

Italy didn't know if he was imagining or not but he thought he heard his reflection say Germany's human name. Italy knew it was crazy but if he could hear his reflection talk then maybe he can talk to his reflection. He had been standing there for a few minutes watching his reflection pace around the room muttering to itself and he was curious about what it knew. Therefore, he thought that it was worth the shot.

"Hello!" Italy exclaimed not really expecting the reflection to hear and to his surprise the figure turned around with a horrified expression on his face!

"I must be hearing things!" The reflection squeaked. "I have to go and talk this over with Ludwig at once!"

The reflection made a move to leave and was about to open the door when Italy shouted, "Wait! Don't leave! I…"

Italy was unable to finish his sentence for the figure left in a hurry of course without pausing a few moments to give a weary glance towards him. As the door of the reflection's room slammed shut he blinked and himself staring back at Belgium's bright green eyes.

"Hey Italy," she started. "You've been staring at me funny for a few minutes now are you ok?"

Italy just nodded unsure of how to feel about what he saw.

"Anyways," Belgium continued. "I haven't seen Germany around but you might want to check Austria's place or something!"

Italy nodded again, he said a hurried thank you to Belgium and went on his way. He had to find Germany.

**1: I have no idea how long it would take to cross over from Italy to Germany or if there is any other country besides Switzerland in the between but just wanted to let you guys know that I'm not the best geography person out there so umm yeah…(forgot the word you used for people to do with geography)**

**2: Ok, I dunno if Germany is colder than Italy. I know it north of Italy and it's always colder up north right? Well colder when you get farther away from the equator so I presumed that it is. Sorry if I got that wrong. ^_^'**

**3:I have no idea what language Belgian people speak! I searched it up and the internet says that they don't have their own language and that some people speak German of Dutch so I just put both… I'm really sorry if the translation is wrong…I used google translate and sorry if I didn't get the right language…**

* * *

**Ok, first of all, I'm sorry again for the super long wait! I'm just happy that I finally put this up! Secondly, I'm sorry if my writing style changed over the story, I kind of wrote this over the course of the weak and just saying that some days are just better than others. Ok..so umm.. yeah…**


	5. INTERMISSION

**OK... First of all sorry... for huge delay between chapters...**

**This is kind of my first story ever since I got back into writing and well to be honest I'm kind of finding it hard to write...**

**Secondly... I've kind of lost interest... or well a better word would put... lost motivation... have no idea how to continue the plot to this story so umm... **

**I guess I'm going to discontinue writing this story... I mean... I won't stop writing for it... **

**I'll only write when I feel like it or when I've thought up an amazing idea for this story...**

**Until then though... well... I guess... I'll start on a new story for you guys to read... **

**I've now found that I am terrible at writing long stories with many chapters. A good example of that would be this story but! **

**It just means I will be either writing one shots or two to three chapters long worth of a story...**

**Again guys I apologize for this and well hope you guys aren't too disappointed...**

**Happy Reading...**

**Sorry ^_^'...**

**~KAT**


End file.
